A Fairy's Tale
by Ria the Bee
Summary: New Chapter 5! Listen! That's about as close as she can get to her dear Link. She will never be able to even hold him tightly in her arms. So she thought.
1. Dreams

**Author's Note:** Here is my second Zelda fanfic, the first being _Twisted Romance_. I am rewriting this story; fixing the grammar, patching plot holes, etc.

**Disclaimer-** Don't own it.

**A Fairy's Tale**

**Chapter 1: **Dream

I will forever be in the form of a fairy. Forever wanting to be his, but can't. Forever wanting to be close to him, just enough to hear his heart beat. To dream is all I could do, but to dream will not make what I dream come true. Or will it…

Listen! That is as close to him as I can get. For a fairy to be with a boy; that would be a dream no fairy could hope to come true. But me, this fairy, I still dream and hope, that maybe, just maybe, my dream could come true…

OoOoO

"Listen!" Navi encouraged as Link tried to figure out his enemy's weakness. "Try his neck! His armor is weak there!" Navi told Link. Link quickly obeyed as he pulled out his bow and arrow and shot the beast in the neck. With one quick blow his enemy fell, leaving Link standing. "Thanks, Navi. I wouldn't have figured that out if it wasn't for you," Link told her. "I'm just glad I can aid you when you're fighting," Navi said. Link chuckled. "Let's go home," Link said as he started to walk off towards the way home. "Wait for me!" Navi called as she tried to catch up.

Back at home, Link walked towards the fireplace where a pot of stew was cooking. He took a ladle and scooped some out to test it. "It's almost finished," he said as he looked towards Navi.

After link had finished eating, he quickly cleaned up the few dishes from diner. "I'm really tired," Link said as he yawned. "Why don't you go to bed?" Navi said, just like she did every night. "I think I will," Link said. Navi flew to the door and was about to go outside. "Where are you going?" Link questioned. "I'm just going out for a little bit. I will be back in about an hour," Navi said. "Oh, okay. I'll most likely be asleep when you return," Link said. Navi then flew out the door.

OoOoO

Navi flew to a small pond. The atmosphere here was very beautiful, so calming and relaxing. She enjoyed coming here often because it allowed her to think without anyone else around to interrupt her. For a long time Navi just sat there thinking about the one she could never have. She told herself that they were just silly thoughts that didn't mean anything, but deep down she knew she was obsessed. Navi knew that this was slowly eating away at her soul, but what could she do? Eventually she knew she would have to accept the truth and put up with the burden that she has carried for already so long. But she didn't want to accept it, not yet. She continued daydreaming about what it would be like if she wasn't a fairy. She then realized the silliness of her thoughts, knowing that she would never be anything other than a fairy.

She listened to the moving of the water in the pond as she began to cry.

OoOoO

Navi returned home to find Link fast asleep, as expected. She flew over to him and whispered into his ear, "I will always love you, Link." She then flew over to her place on the shelf and went to sleep. Now she could dream and wish that her dream came true.

OoOoO

((The Fairy's Fountain))

Oh, little Navi. I can feel your pain. It is affecting us all. Please, dear Navi, if it is at all within your power. Solve this problem, and live without all the pain. You've heard my prayer…

OoOoO

"Ah!" Navi awakened with a quick start. "It was only a dream," she assured herself. "No…my depression couldn't be interfering with the other fairies…"

**Author's Note:** Did you like it? Did you find it interesting? Tell me! Okay, I know this chapter is short, but life is short! JK! Aww! I feel so sorry for Navi. It gets better, I promise. One chapter up, many to go.

**Unknown Saiyan**

**UnNoIzQoUmEi**


	2. Trouble

**Author's Note: **Aurora Chan pointed out that Navi could be annoying. Yes, this is true, but I decided to make a story where she wasn't annoying. I wanted to see things from her perspective. Newayz. I wrote this chapter on my birthday. Enjoy!

**A Fairy's Tale**

**Chapter 2: **Trouble

((The Fairies Fountain))

"Navi's pain is affecting us," the mysterious figure said. "I can sense it to," replied her advisor. "If this continues it will eventually lead to more than what is going on now," the Great Fairy said. "What can be done about it?"

"I will look into it," her advisor replied.

"What are some recent effects?"

"Fairies are falling into an unknown depression. There is no reason for their mourning."

"That is the fairies weakness. If one fairy is affected by great sorrow, so are all the others," the Great Fairy said as she dismissed her advisor with the wave of her hand.

OoOoO

((Link's House))

"Navi?" Link questioned. Navi had obviously gotten up before Link, for she was not there when he had awakened. "Where has she gone off to now?" Link asked as he scratched his head. "Good morning sleepy head!" Navi said as she flew into the house with a plate of warm pancakes. "Where did you go this morning?" Link asked. "I went to go get breakfast!" Navi said as she placed the pancakes on the plate set on the table. "Why such a big breakfast?" Link asked, he was surprised by Navi's actions. "Well, breakfast _is _the most important meal of the day," Navi said, trying to cover up the reason why she really wanted to get the pancakes for.

She wanted Link to notice her. What's there to notice? She figured most defiantly not her body. She figured she would get him to notice her in a different way. All she wanted was to be complimented on something other than her advice. Just once……

"Thanks, Navi," Link said as he bit into one of the pancakes. "Mmm, this is good. Did you make them yourself?" Link said. "Yes-sir-ee-bob," Navi said as Link chuckled at the choice of her words. "Thanks," Link said as he gobbled up the food in front of him.

((Later that day))

"Navi!" called Sonya, another fairy. "Navi!"

"Sonya?" Navi asked.

"Yes, you have been summoned by the Great Fairy. She wishes to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Summoned? For what?"

"I don't know. All she said was that it was urgent."

"Okay, tell her I'll be there as soon as possible. I'm going to wait for Link to go to sleep so that he doesn't think anything is wrong. "Okay, but hurry!" Sonya said as she took off.

Navi was worried for the remainder of the day. "Navi, is everything alright?" Link asked, concern laced in his voice. "Yes, everything is just fine," Navi replied. "Okay, then. I guess it would be okay for me to go to sleep now," Link said. "Of course, silly," Navi said as she laughed. Link always made sure it was okay with Navi before he went to sleep. After he fell asleep Navi left for the fountain.

**Unknown Saiyan**

**UnNoIzQoUmEi**


	3. Summoned

**A Fairy's Tale**

**Chapter 3: **Summoned

Navi arrived at the Fairies Fountain within the hour that she had left. As she entered she was greeted by old friends. "Nice to see you again, Navi, you're looking well," commented Pixie, one of her old friends. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," Navi said knowing that she was not well, but depressed.

"Navi!" Sonya called. "There you are! We've been anxiously awaiting your arrival!"

"Oh, yes, of course," Navi said as she realized the reason in which she had come. On the way to the Great Fairy's chambers Navi couldn't help but notice that all the fairies looked as if they were going through some sort of depressed state. "Sonya, why does everyone seem to be so sad?" Navi questioned in confusion. "I'm really not sure, Navi, but I think you've been summoned for something relating to the matter," Sonya said as she turned to face Navi. Navi stared back with a look of confusion. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, for I don't know for sure," Sonya said as they came to the giant doors that reflected the water on the floor. "Good luck," Sonya said as Navi slipped into the room.

The floor of the room was covered with a thin layer of glittering water, as were the walls and ceiling. Fountains were everywhere, and in the middle of the room was a small patch of trees which seemed to serve as an oasis. "Come in," the voice called. Navi moved into the room a little more until she saw the silhouette of what looked like the Great Fairy.

"You've summoned me?" Navi questioned. There was silence for a moment and Navi was becoming anxious.

"Yes, I have," the voice replied. "Do you know the reason for your calling upon?"

"No, I do not, but I was hoping that you might enlighten my understanding," Navi said.

"Navi, you have been summoned here today because of the continued depression of the rest of the fairy population," the voice said as the silhouette disappeared, but was replaced with the Great Fairy standing but a few feet away from Navi.

"Why, what do you mean?"

"We are dealing with our weakness; something that could lead to our destruction unless taken care of quickly. The effects are starting to occur within me as well."

"But, then, why haven't I felt the effects?" Navi questioned.

"For you are the source of it."

"But I don't understand."

"Of course not, for you do not know the fairies weakness. A fairies weakness is one of emotion. Naturally, when somebody is depressed about a death or a silly little thing for a day, a week, or a couple of months it does not harm the rest of the community. But, when a depression goes on for many years it begins to slowly cause the others to fall into a depression. If it is not taken care of immediately, then the state could become permanent, leading to our demise," the Great Fairy explained.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Navi, can't you see? You are the one who is depressed. For you have loved Link since he was a young boy several years ago. For several years you have been depressed about how you could never be his. For several years you have looked at him and felt lust in which you cannot have, and for several years you have been dragging down the population of the fairies into a state of depression that will eventually lead to out destruction."

Navi's eyes widened in realization. She was the reason for the fairies downfall. It was her depression that was affecting everyone else. "What is to be done?" Navi asked.

"You are the one who led us into this state. So, you must be the one to lead us out," the Great Fairy said.

"But, how?"

"I am not sure. For the depression of love, is far greater to come out of than any other. The only way for you to become happy again is to have Link love you back. Your souls are entwined somewhere up in the heavens. There is nothing we can do," the Great Fairy said as she slipped into deep thought. "I wish I could help," Navi said.

"Navi, you will remain here until the Goddess Farore can be reached," the Great Fairy said still in deep thought. "But, who will be there to watch over Li-" Navi but her own sentence off, but it was too late, she had said enough. "This will not be easy," the Great Fairy said as she put her forehead to the palm of her hand.

Navi was still anxious about what was still to come. Finally the Great Fairy lifted her head and said, "You are to stay in the chambers next door. You are not to anyone other than Sonya, the servants, of if I summon you."

With that Navi left the room wondering about Link and what he would do when he discovered that she was not there in the morning. Navi flew to the corner of the room and cried. Would she ever see Link again? Would she ever be happy? Would she march the fairies to their death? All these things ran through her head.

**Unknown Saiyan**

**UnNoIzQoUmEi**


	4. A Plan Is Made

**A Fairy's Tale**

**Chapter 4: **A Plan is Made

Navi had been at the Fairies Fountain for the last three months. Things had been getting slowly worse around the fountain. Fairies were starting to get sick and were no longer in a mentally healthy condition, and this was all her fault. She felt bad, but she couldn't fall out of love with Link.

The Great Fairy had sent Link a new guardian fairy, Pixon. Navi was relieved that it was a male fairy. She figured if it was female she would be in the mental institution right about now. Either way, she didn't want another fairy watching over _her _Link. Besides, Pixon couldn't possibly be doing a great job because of the overall depressed state everyone was in.

"Navi, the Great Fairy wishes to speak to you," Sonya said from the other side of the door. "I'll be right threre," Navi responded.

Navi entered the Great Fairy's chambers for the first time in three months. She was once again in her little oasis in the middle of the room.

"Navi, the Goddess Farore has been reached and we will be expecting her sometime at the end of the week. I have sought her council and opinion in the matter, for I do not know what to do. I can only pray that she can help us come up with a solution for our problem before it is too late. The fairy's light is already fading, for my skin in no longer glowing with the joys of our people. If this downfall continues I will surly pass on, taking the others with me. I am becoming weaker by the day."

Navi wanted to put a bag over herself, she felt so guilty. But how could she control this emotion, was it possible?

"What do you require of me?" Navi asked in a soft tone.

"Come back here at noon on Sunday, this way I will have a chance to talk to Farore."

"Yes, your majesty," Navi said reverently and exited the room.

OoOoO

Sunday approached more quickly than had hoped our little fairy. It was coming closer and closer to the hour in which she was to speak to the Great Fairy and the Goddess Farore. She was shaking in her boots.

_I honestly didn't mean to cause all this trouble. If the entire fairy race goes extinct it shall be known that I, Navi, had single handedly destroyed them. All because of this stupid emotion – **love** – I wish that I had never fallen in love with Link. For now, no matter how hard I try, I do not think it is possible for me to truly stop loving him. What am I to do? I wonder how Link-_

Her thoughts were cut short by a light tapping on the door. "Navi, it is noon. The Great Fairy and the Goddess Farore await your appearance."

It was Sonya, Navi didn't have to think twice about it. For Sonya was the only fairy Navi had seen besides the Great Fairy these past months. "Let them know I'm on my way," Navi informed her as she slowly paced the room. "Just get it over with," she told herself out loud.

She hesitantly exited her room and made her journey to the Great Fairy's chambers, unfortunately for Navi it was next door. She entered the room and found the Great Fairy in her oasis, once again, with the Goddess Farore standing next to her.

"Navi, the Goddess Farore and I have formulated a plan and if it is successful the fairies can be saved," the Great Fairy said, but her smile slowly faded. "But, we are not sure that it will be successful. We tried to come up with different solutions, but all has failed."

"Navi, the gods have heard your silent prayers and I have come to help you," Farore said.

"I don't understand. Is this plan to help me or save the fairy race?" Navi asked.

"Both," Farore replied, "If it works."

"Try me," Navi said with an ever-so-determined tone of voice.

"We figured that if we could transform you into a human being that you could have a chance to straighten out your emotions," the Great Fairy said.

"What she means is that if you are human, Link could love you back in the way that you would want him to. Therefore, causing your emotion of depression to turn into one of happiness and joy, and the fairy race would be saved," Farore said as Navi smiled.

But her smile quickly faded.

"But what if Link doesn't love me back?" She asked on the brink of tears.

"That is what we are afraid of. So therefore, dear Navi, you must try your very best to have him return his love for you," Farore said, "This is a great risk because of many things. One is that we can only hold the transformation for two months, and even that is pushing it. The fairies could be in a state so damaged that it would be too late to save them. Even in two months. Another is that if he doesn't respond in the way you are hoping him to your emotions will only get worse. And lastly, if he does fall in love with you your human being state will become permanent…" Farore trailed off.

_So it's either Link doesn't love me and I die with the rest of the fairy race, or Link loves me and I have to remain a human forever. I love Link, but everything I live for is in this fountain. But if I don't do it, the fairies will surly die, including myself. _Navi thought.

This was going to be hard to deal with; so much was being put on the line.

"Will you be involved with our attempt to save the fairies, or won't you?" Farore asked sternly.

"I will," Navi said as a tear trickled down her fairy form.

"Very well, tomorrow you shall come back here and we will turn you human," Farore said.

Navi turned to leave but was delayed, "Navi one last thing," Farore said, "When we turn you human not all of your fairy traits will be gone, yet. We will be assigning you back to Link's guardian fairy. You will still have your wings and fairy powers, but you will have a human body. If Link falls in love with you after the two months are up, then the human being form will completely take over the fairy form. If that happens you will not be allowed to return, you will have to leave everything you've grown up around. Do you think you can still handle this?"

Navi nodded and exited the chambers. When she got back to her room she sobbed silently until she fell asleep.

**Unknown Saiyan**

**UnNoIzQoUmEi**


	5. Ah, To Be Human

**A Fairy's Tale**

**Chapter 5: **Ah, to be Human

Navi looked down at her hands yet again. She wiggled her fingers and fondled her hair. She had been transformed nearly an hour ago and still she was amazed at all the new things she could do. When she had exited the Great Fairy's chambers she had seen her reflection in the water and nearly fainted. She did not look at all like she had expected.

Her new appearance was quite attractive. She had very long, blue hair that was very wavy and had a mind of its own. She was tall and slender and had the perfect curves in all the right spots. Not that she really knew this, for she had been in the form of a fairy all her life. Her eyes were purple and stood out among all other eyes. Her figure was perfect, her face so feminine. She would attract any man in his right mind.

The only evidence of her being a fairy was her wings. They were very beautiful, although they were not the angel type of wings. She still had her fairy abilities as well, but being human made it all seem so different.

Navi liked being human, she still had to get the hang of walking and basic movements like that, but overall it was worth it. Farore said that as soon as she could walk and such she could be on her way back home to Link. Navi was excited that she would live the next two months as a human.

Her only concern was Link. She didn't know what to expect, what would his reaction be? She had hoped that he would see her differently when she returned to him. Little did she know how the male body worked…

Navi stood outside of Link's house trying with all her might not to shake. She was so nervous. _Calm down girl, it's Link._ _You two were best friends before you were summoned, _she told herself. Right as she finished her thought Pixon came flying out of the tree house.

"Navi, is that you?"

She nodded.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I could only hope that Link will think so to."

"How could he not? Is this the plan that The Great Fairy and Farore came up with?"

"Yes, I am to be human for two months. If Link falls in love with me then I am to remain human forever and I will loose my fairy abilities. Also, I will never be allowed to visit Fairies Fountain again. It will be as if I were banished."

"If I were in your position, I don't think I could handle it. Good luck, Navi."

"Goodbye, Pixon."

Pixon flew towards the Fairies Fountain as Navi stood in the grass alone. She was facing away from the tree house for she had watched Pixon fly away.

Link climbed down the ladder that allowed him to set foot on the ground. He saw a girl with her back towards him looking into the sky. He had remembered that Navi was to be home today and he thought that this girl might have new for him.

"Excuse me."

Navi turned around and she immediately got the goose bumps. _There he is._

"I was wondering if you had any news of _my_ fairy, Navi, she was supposed to return home today."

"Yes, I do have news of your fairy.

Navi didn't know whether or not she should tell him that she was _his_ fairy. She wanted to tell him so badly, but then again she was scared of rejection. _What if he doesn't like me as a human?_

Link saw a faint glitter of light behind her back and he strained his eyes in an attempt to figure out what it was. Navi noticed this and she watched him as his eyes opened in realization.

"Are you a fairy?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," Navi said as she turned to the side so he could see her wings.

_She was standing with her back facing me before. Why had I not seen them then? _Link thought. He had a point, why didn't he see her wings then?

"I didn't know that fairies could take on the form of a human, besides the Great Fairy."

"They cannot," she said, "but I am an exception." She prayed that Link would figure out that she was _his_ Navi, but to her dismay he did not.

"What news of _my _fairy do you bring me?"

"Your fairy, she is, uh, been called upon to take care of something else. The Great Fairy has requested that she stayed with her at the Fairies Fountain," Navi said. _Shit, what in the hell am I supposed to do now?_

She couldn't get it out of her mouth that she was _his _fairy. She froze up; she didn't want to be rejected. If she was she would surly never love again.

"What is your name, fairy?"

"Uh, my name," Navi said, "My name is Ravi. I am to be your new guardian fairy."

"My new guardian fairy? I was fine with my old one, I do not wish to have a new one."

"I understand, but she, you must understand………"

"I do not care to understand," Link said climbing back up his ladder.

Navi stood alone once again, until a minute later Link appeared, "So are you coming in or not?"

She nodded.

Once she entered his house she saw her old bed on the shelf. _I won't fit there anymore, _she thought.

"I don't know where you will sleep," Link said, "I only have one bed."

"I'll sleep on the floor," Navi said.

"No, it's okay," Link said, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, I will."

"No you will not. You are a lady and you will sleep on the bed."

Navi did not argue with him, but only sat onto his bed and sighed.

Never had Link offered her his bed before; not that there was a need. This was the first time Link recognized her as something else, other than a fairy. Even though he didn't know it was her, she felt happy on the inside.

He took off his shirt, like he did before he went to bed every night, but this time Navi felt something she had never felt before. Yes, she had looked at him before and thought 'oh how handsome', but this time it was different. She couldn't experience this type of feeling when she was a fairy. Her gut was tied in knots and she had the growing sensation of butterflies in her stomach.

Link turned out the lights, and rolled over onto his side.

"Link, I'm so sorry," Navi said.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault that you were assigned to be my new guardian. Besides, I'm not mad at you."

"I'm glad."

"But you must understand that no other fairy can take the place Navi had in my heart. She will always be my fairy, even now, when she is no longer with me. I will always _love _her no matter what."

Navi opened her eyes. _Did he just say love?_

"Goodnight, Ravi."

"Goodnight, Link."

Navi lie awake in bed, not able to sleep. _So if I had told him that I was Navi he would have been okay with it? I don't know what to do. I am so confused. Maybe I'll figure something out tomorrow………_

"I am with you, Link. I will always be with you……" Navi whispered before she fell into a deep sleep.

Link may have loved Navi, but it couldn't be the romantic love that Navi wish he had for her. He couldn't see her that way, and now that it was possible, she made him blind to the truth.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this chapter. Read and review. Chapter 6 will not be up until my Marmalade Boy story _Liar Liar _is complete. I don't know when that will be, so please be patient. I have not forgotten about this story!

**Unknown Saiyan**

**UnNoIzQoUmEi**


End file.
